Flexibility Helps
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: A simple childhood game leads to a lot of fun in the bedroom. M/M Slash. If Ya don't like don't read.


**Title: Flexibility Helps.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own either of the characters in this fic. The only thing that is mine is the twister mat used.**

**Summary: Who knew a childs game could lead to a bit of a unique performance in the bedroom.**

**Warnings: Slash. M/M. You don't like don't read. You have been warned.**

Evan had been cooking for his lover ever since he'd realised that they were both going to be home tonight. Normally Evan's lovers work shifts meant he had to work all the way through the night, which wasn't a help for Evan as he always had to work in the day. But for the first time in a month they would both be home at the same time.

"Hope Randy's going to be happy about the fact that I've been cooking for about three hours now. I just want things to be perfect." Evan said to himself whilst quickly making sure what he had in the oven wasn't burning.

"Oh it's going to be perfect babe." A voice from behind Evan got louder as it got closer. Evan knew who this was.

"RANDY! I thought you wern't going to be home for another half hour?" Evan jumped into Randy's welcoming arms for a big hug. Randy was taller than Evan which kind of helped the fact Evan loved being cuddled whilst in mid-air.

"I was given the rest of the afternoon off so I went to see Cody and Ted for a bit as I didn't want to surprise you to quickly. Plus I got a surprise for us." Randy smirked but Evan looked a bit unsure.

"The last time you said that I ended up in the back of a van on my way to an airport just because you'd organized a getaway to China. Whats different about this surprise?"

"This one doesn't involve travel babe." Randy smirked again. He had a plan. And he knew Evan would enjoy this.

"Ok. Now please, let me down so I can finish dinner?" Evan smiled at Randy.

Reluctantly Randy put Evan down only for Evan to turn around and be picked up again by the hands of the Viper.

"I thought I said put me down Randy."

"Sorry Evan its just you look so cute tonight. I just wanna cuddle you and hold you and..."

"Ok enough with the craving of the physical contact, I have to cook. You can hold me later." Evan was finally placed back down on the floor and re-started cooking.

Dinner passed and Randy still hadn't given Evan his so called 'Surprise'.

"Ev, I forgot how good your cooking was baby. I mean I could've eaten yours to." Randy chuckled to himself.

"Well then I hope your gonna be fine with dessert. I made chocolate pudding. As a little treat for us being home at the same time within a month."

"Can't that wait Ev?" Randy spoke whilst rolling his eyes. "I really wanna get my surprise out of the way" Randy looked dead in the eyes of his lover. He knew that he could get what he wanted just by staring at him.

"Oh fine then. What is this surprise of yours?" Evan rolled his eyes this time.

"Follow me Ev. I'll show you." Randy walked upstairs with Evan following two steps behind him. He stopped at the bedroom they shared.

"I should've known that it would've been in here Randy. What is it this time? Gonna fuck me whilst I look into the mirror so I can see the pleasure in my face?" Evan said sarcastically.

"No, but that is an idea for the next time I plan a surprise for you." Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Evan, your surprise isn't on the bed this time, its on the floor." And with that Randy opened the door of the bedroom.

Once Evan had saw what was on the floor he was lost for words. Then without any warning Evan squealed with glee. "OH MY GOD RANDY! A TWISTER MAT! I LOVE PLAYING TWISTER!"

"I had a feeling you would Ev. You always go on about how you loved playing these type of games with your friends back when you were younger."

"Yeah but we didn't play it the way which normal people play it. We just decided who was gonna place what body part on what colour." Evan reminisced about his days growing up as a child. His mother always yelled at him for playing twister every day. Saying that one day he'd get stuck in one of those positions. But he didn't care, it was his favourite childhood game and Randy had bought it for them to play. But with the way Randy was smirking Evan could tell the Viper had a thought in his head.

"And we're not going to play it the normal way tonight either are we Randy?"

"You know me too well Ev. But we kind of are. Except first person to fall has to remove an item of clothing. First person fully naked loses. Shoes and socks off before the game starts so theres a three point victory system, in other words Ev, first to lose their shirt, pants, and boxers, in that order, loses."

"Bring it on Orton. I never lost a game of twister in my life, and I'm not going to start now." Evan had already removed his shoes and socks ready to commence the gameplay.

Time passed and Evan looked like he was in the most uncomfortable of positions on that mat but didn't show any signs of uncomfort. Randy however looked almost poised but his arms were wobbling, he knew that if he had to move one body part to the colour in front of him, he'd fall.

"Left leg, red, Randy."

"Evan. How am I meant to do that? If I do that I'll hurt my balls doing the splits." Randy chuckled then stood up and just walked off the mat.

"It's simple Randy. I'll show you, since stepping off the mat means you forfeit the round." With that Evan put his body into the same position Randy was and then moved his left leg into the splits. Evan had reached the position Randy had failed (or not even attempted) to."

"Fucking hell Ev. How'd ya do that?" Randy was stunned.

"Flexibility helps babe. Thats how I never lost a game." Evan got up and smiled at Randy. "C'mon. Shirt off. You placed the rules and now they've backfired."

With that Randy pulled off his shirt exposing his tanned, muscular build. But he didn't stop there. He also removed his pants and boxers exposing one already semi-hard cock.

"Umm Randy. You didn't have to remove all your clothes." Evan was puzzled. Untill Randy pulled him into a warm embrace, his chest against Evan's clothed chest.

"I don't care Evan. I'll never win with you being that flexible. But seeing you do the splits turned me on so much. I wanna fuck you whilst your doing the splits babe."

Who knew that to arouse Randy all you had to do was be able to do the splits. Evan removed all of his clothes and was soon lying on the bed naked with Randy.

"First Randy, I wanna suck you off whilst you rim me. You know how I like to be rimmed."

"Ok but how are you meant to..." Randy was silenced by Evan moving his head down to his crotch and lifting his legs over his head into a slightly modified handstand position.

"That answer your question Randy?" Evan asked before starting to suck Randy's cock like a straw of a beverage.

"That more than answers my question Ev." Randy started using his tongue to lick Evan's pink hole. He knew Evan always loved this, but never imagined he'd be recieving a blow job at the same time. "Ev, I'm going to finger you whilst in this position. But you may wanna have to put your legs down so I can lube my fingers, otherwise they may get cramped up because I'm not holding them."

"Randy. I've been fucked by you so many times and now your questioning my leg strength?" Evan smiled around Randy's cock.

"Point taken." Randy said as he lubed up his fingers and inserted two of them into Evan, knowing he could take two instead of just one initialy always helped as it slowed down foreplay and made more time for the actual sex to happen.

Once Evan felt he was stretched enough by Randy's fingers he moved his legs down and removed his head from Randy's cock. "I need you in me so bad Randy. Been a month."

"I know it has baby. But how are we going to do this with you being in the splits?" Randy looked puzzled but Evan smiled and lowered himself onto Randy's cock whilst moving his legs out to the side.

"That answer your question?" Evan smiled at Randy and took his cock in his hand.

"You always answer my questions with being sexy or doing sexy things don't you? I swear you enjoy teasing me at times."

"Yes I do. Now hurry up and fuck the life out of me. I need it so bad Randy." Evan had already started pumping his cock with his hand and didn't want to cum before he'd felt Randy thrust into him at least once tonight.

With that Randy started thrusting with all his might not caring about what Evan was feeling as he'd gotten used to the pain. And then, he hit Evan's prostate. The face Evan made was so erotic Randy wished he was filming this. Maybe that would be an idea for sometime soon, he could video them for when he was home and Evan wasn't. Due to the noises of pleasure Evan was making he knew it would be hotter than any porn he'd watched.

"F..f..faster Randy. And harder. I want this so bad." Evan moaned in between sexual groans. The way his legs were angled made it easier for Randy to slam his cock into his hole.

"Evan stop being so erotic. Your gonna make me cum and I don't want this to be over yet." Randy was close. So close. To close. This was the most perfect night ever and he didn't want to end it by cumming to early.

"Don't worry Randy, I'm close too. And I want it in me. I havn't been filled in a long time. Give me all your dicks worth Randy."

And with that Randy came inside Evan, coating his inner walls with his sticky white semen. Evan removed his hand from his cock and his semen sprayed all over Randy's face. Evan hopped off of Randy's cock and lay on his chest.

"Thanks for the shower Ev." Randy smiled through cum stained lips.

"Sorry Randy. At that angle I couldn't aim properly, was gonna aim for your torso, but right now you look like a wet dream." Evan smiled quickly fetching a wash cloth to wipe the cum off of Randy's face.

"So now all I have to do to get you to be flexible in bed is play twister with you right?"

"I don't know" Evan smirked. "Theres a lot of other positions I can reach, which you don't know about yet."

"Oh I'd love to see those positions. Wait a minute, we forgot about the pudding."

"Does it really matter right now Randy? It's in the fridge we can have it tomorrow. You just gave me a night of mind blowing sex and I'm too tired to move. Well theres that and I'm to comfy, I just...wanna...stay...here...with...you."

With that Evan dosed off to sleep, head on Randy's chest.

"I love you two Evan. My flexible boy."

No idea where I was going with this at times. All I knew is that this randomly popped up in a titling game I was having with my friend Mischa. And it just carried on from there. Normally she helps with the writing and I make the funky titles. This ones all me. Although she did give me the characters and the scenario so its kind of a joint effort.

My first ever one shot but not the last. Please be gentle. Or not. Reviews are fine good or bad and sometimes I need the criticism.

**MrMikeMizaninFan: So Randy seen any more of Evan's positions lately?**

**Randy: Thats private.**

**Evan: Randy I think the people want to know.**

**MrMikeMizaninFan: Thats true Randy we do.**

**Randy: Their gonna have to wait untill the sequel.**

**MrMikeMizaninFan and Evan: Theres gonna be a sequel?**

**Randy: Yep so review and check back so ya don't miss it.**

**Evan: Ok... What he said.**

**MrMikeMizaninFan: Ditto.**


End file.
